1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and to a method of inputting and outputting data in the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical semiconductor memory device, e.g., a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), includes a memory cell array having a plurality of memory cells. The memory cell array may be configured with a plurality of sub memory arrays and the memory cells may be randomly accessed to store data and output the stored data.